Evil Party
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Após encontrar um pacote comprometedor, um entediado Aioria resolve investigar as misteriosas atividades de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte.
1. Parte 1

**Evil Party**

_ Madam Spooky_

(Parte 1/2)

_._

.&.&.&.

_._

_Agradecimentos__especiais à Vane por revisar! Eu reescrevi alguns parágrafos depois das correções, logo, eventuais erros serão completamente minha culpa. E também a Leila Wood e Cíntia por lerem o primeiro rascunho __e sobreviverem a ele._

.

**Avisos: **OOC. As características individuais dos cavaleiros envolvidos foram drasticamente exageradas. Talvez alguma coisa adicionada. Além disso, eles estão bastante... comunicativos. Vamos fingir que é um efeito colateral de morrer e voltar à vida em um curto espaço de tempo. Ou, talvez, das várias vezes que os espectros os acertaram na cabeça.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada – e todos hão de concordar que é melhor assim.

**Notas: **Essa história é um pós-Hades, considerando a mesma como a última de todas as batalha. Eu dei algumas pistas dos acontecimentos que teriam se seguido, mas caso não fique muito claro, Athena ressuscitou todos os cavaleiros mortos (inclusive Aioros), que estão vivendo felizes e entediados no nosso bom e velho Santuário.

.

_História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

_**Para Andréia Kennen**_

_._

.&.&.&.

_._

_Mente ociosa, moradia do diabo. _A frase bem podia ter sido escrita em uma placa e pendurada sobre a porta da casa de Leão.

Era uma tarde estupidamente quente no Santuário, o que não queria dizer muita coisa; todas as tardes eram estupidamente quentes naquele lugar. Aioria passava por uma elevação de terra a meio caminho das Doze Casas, voltando de uma tarde de treinos que não ajudaram em nada no propósito de desviar sua mente do imenso tédio no qual se sentia mergulhado ultimamente, quando ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximando na direção contrária.

Normalmente teria ignorado o ruído e continuado em frente. Mas sua rotina tinha se tornado tão terrivelmente enfadonha desde que Athena anunciara que a paz fora definitivamente alcançada (pelo menos por uma ou duas centenas de anos), que resolveu agir de forma completamente atípica e esconder-se atrás da primeira rocha que conseguiu avistar. _Inacreditável._ _Que tipo de pessoa normal ficava aborrecido em saber que os deuses interessados em dominar o mundo tinham resolvido tirar umas férias?_

Esperou em silêncio por cerca de cinco minutos. Já estava começando a se sentir ridículo com a situação quando o dono dos passos apareceu repentinamente à esquerda, a poucos metros de distância, e teria percebido imediatamente que estava sendo observado se não fosse pelo embrulho em seus braços que aparentemente era foco de toda a sua atenção.

Ok, agora sim ele se sentia ridículo. Era apenas Afrodite fazendo... fosse lá o que costumasse fazer com todo o tempo livre que tinha nos últimos tempos. Pensou em levantar-se, resmungar qualquer coisa sobre ter cochilado atrás daquela rocha e procurar alguma coisa interessante para se ocupar longe dali, mas algo na atitude do outro o impediu. O Cavaleiro de Peixes olhava para os lados desconfiadamente, como se incerto a que distância exata estavam os donos dos cosmos que sentia, mas sem parar para uma melhor averiguação.

Aioria o observou o melhor que pode sem que sua presença tão próxima fosse revelada. Seguiu seus movimentos até um segundo monte de terra uns dez metros adiante , e foi com espanto que o viu enterrar o embrulho, com cuidado para que o solo no local continuasse a parecer tão desinteressante quanto sempre fora.

Tudo terminou em não mais do que alguns minutos e o Cavaleiro de Peixes, parecendo mais do que aliviado, quase feliz – _talvez maquiavélico o descrevesse com ainda mais exatidão – _seguiu seu caminho como se também voltasse da direção das arenas de treino. Pela primeira vez Aioria reparou que ele usava as mesmas roupas que usualmente destinava àquela atividade, mas tinha certeza de que não o avistara em nenhuma parte perto das arenas naquele dia.

_Interessante._

Esperou mais alguns instantes, de maneira a se certificar de que Afrodite não voltaria, e saiu do esconderijo às pressas, quase tropeçando em meio à empolgação. Com um golpe só, desenterrou o embrulho e rasgou o tecido escuro que o envolvia sem sequer parar para pensar em sua habitual atitude de nunca se meter onde não era chamado.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver do que se tratava. _Afrodite de Peixes, será possível que você..._

_._

.&.&.&.

_._

Marin estava praticando socos e chutes em um saco de pancadas improvisado quando ele a encontrou. Esperou que a Amazona fizesse uma pausa por si mesma, mas quando percebeu que isso não aconteceria, ele gritou o nome dela apenas alto o suficiente para ser escutado.

- O que é que você quer agora?

Aioria sorriu largamente, como se não fizesse a menor idéia da razão do tom ríspido da pergunta. Na verdade, achava que ela estava exagerando um pouquinho. Ter compartilhado com Seiya algumas das histórias embaraçosas que ela protagonizara na época de treinamento não era motivo para tratá-lo com descortesia; ela nunca lhe pedira para guardar segredo.

- Acabou de acontecer algo inacreditável.

- Você aparecer aqui depois que eu deixei bem claro que nos veríamos no seu velório?

Marin cruzou os braços e ele quase conseguia ver a expressão furiosa por trás da máscara.

- Eu não poderia esperar tanto tempo. Além disso, somos Cavaleiros. Grandes chances de sermos desintegrados ou enviados para outra dimensão. Velórios são eventos com os quais nunca devemos contar.

- Aioria...

- Não quer mesmo ouvir o que tenho a dizer? – ele fez sua melhor expressão de cão abandonado. – Só vai levar um minuto e eu fiz todo o desvio até aqui quando poderia ter ido direto para casa e compartilhado a informação com o Shaka.

O comentário teve o efeito desejado e ele ouviu Marin lutar contra uma risada.

- Eu aposto que Shaka ficaria radiante em interromper sua meditação para ouvir as últimas fofocas do Santuário. – Ela deu um soco leve no saco de pancadas e suspirou. – Eu não gosto dessa versão entediada de você, muita informação para compartilhar. Fale logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

O sorriso de Aioria alargou impossivelmente e Marin ergueu uma sobrancelha sob a máscara ao vê-lo fazer aparecer uma espécie de embrulho de alguma parte misteriosa de suas roupas.

- Veja o que encontrei Afrodite enterrando no caminho entre as doze casas e as arenas de combate. – Estendeu o embrulho que a Amazona recebeu relutantemente. – Dê uma boa olhada e diga se eu estou enganado.

- Isso...?

Marin estudou o conteúdo longamente, de vez em quando abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas desistindo em seguida. Por fim, devolveu o embrulho a Aioria e afastou-se, fazendo menção de voltar ao treino.

- O quê? – o Cavaleiro de Leão parecia desapontado. – Você viu isso aqui?

- Vi.

- E não vai dizer nada?

- O que você quer que eu diga? – a Amazona de Águia cruzou os braços. – É estranho? Sim. Meio bizarro até? A resposta também é sim. É da minha conta? Definitivamente não. A propósito, nem da sua. Se o Máscara da Morte sonhar que você anda mostrando isso por ai, nós teremos a primeira batalha de mil dias no mundo pós-Hades.

- Máscara da Morte parece bem feliz... – Aioria retirou a meia dúzia de fotos do embrulho, envolta pelo que parecia o pedaço de um avental desbotado (provavelmente um dos que já vira o Cavaleiro de Peixes usar para praticar jardinagem). – Mas, afinal, não é ele quem está usando um vestido.

A primeira fotografia mostrava um Máscara da Morte sorridente, usando uma camisa cinzenta colada ao corpo, aberta no colarinho. Sua mão aparentava estar descansando nas costas de um não tão sorridente Afrodite, visivelmente desconfortável na antiquada peça de roupa feminina. Todas as outras fotos tinham sido tiradas na mesma ocasião e mostravam quase a mesma cena se não fosse pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes ter forçado um sorriso em algumas delas.

- Sabe o que mais, Leão? – Marin balançou a cabeça reprovadoramente. – Eu acho que alguns dos seus parafusos ficaram para trás quando Athena o trouxe de volta do Hades. Deveria falar com alguém sobre isso.

Aioria não estava mais escutando. Milhares de teorias passavam pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Desde as fotos serem falsas, o que parecia sensato levando em conta o absurdo que seria para qualquer homem lúcido imaginar um cavaleiro de ouro travestido, até a possibilidade de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte estarem vivendo alguma espécie de romance secreto onde o segundo tivesse um fetiche por donas de casa dos anos sessenta. Fosse o que fosse, era improvável que os dois quisessem que alguém ficasse sabendo.

- Um pouco tarde para isso – sorriu.

Os dias de tédio do Cavaleiro de Leão tinham finalmente chegado ao fim.

_._

.&.&.&.

_._

- Boa tarde, amigo.

Não era fácil enganar Máscara da Morte; tampouco era sábio tentar, mas àquela altura Aioria estava empolgado demais para se preocupar com detalhes. Nem mesmo a incompreensível falta de interesse de Marin tinha enfraquecido sua resolução de investigar aquela história. Não era como se tivesse qualquer coisa melhor para fazer de qualquer maneira.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer levantou uma sobrancelha à guisa de saudação, mas não respondeu. Continuou voltado para a parede, encarando o interruptor que acendia as luzes do hall em grande concentração.

- Eu estava apenas de passagem – disse o Leão – e, como um bom vizinho, resolvi parar para cumprimentá-lo.

Dessa vez ele conseguiu a atenção do outro Cavaleiro. Em todos os anos em que foram vizinhos, Aioria nunca demonstrara o menor interesse em socializar com ele, então do que aquilo poderia se tratar? Era certo que a Casa de Câncer parecia bem mais convidativa sem cabeças decepadas encarando os convidados das paredes, mas sua natureza desconfiada não o deixou se convencer de que aquele era o caso. O maldito Leão só podia estar querendo uma coisa.

- Eu sei por que você está aqui.

Talvez fosse sua expressão natural, talvez a fama que o cercava, mas Aioria achou que Máscara da Morte parecia absolutamente psicótico ao pronunciar as palavras. Engoliu em seco, quase esperando que o outro o desafiasse a uma luta, mas então se lembrou de que a não ser que Marin tivesse quebrado todos os recordes de velocidade para passar ali antes dele e denunciá-lo, não havia como o outro cavaleiro saber que ele estava de posse das fotografias.

- Sabe mesmo?

- É aquele desgr... – parou de falar subitamente e respirou fundo. Estendeu a mão para a parede e apertou o botão do interruptor. Imediatamente, as luzes do teto se acenderam, oferecendo uma visão ainda melhor da expressão carrancuda de Câncer. – É o seu _honorável_ irmão. – As palavras foram ditas com um esforço visível. – Desde que Athena o incumbiu de ficar de olho nas minhas atividades, eu não tenho um segundo de paz. Se tiver uma ordem para revistar a casa, mostre logo o maldito papel, mas vou avisando que não vai encontrar nenhuma cabeça. Pelo menos nenhuma separada do corpo.

O Leão nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de imaginar o que aquilo significava. Adotou sua melhor postura ofendida para responder:

- Isso é o que a gente ganha tentando ser um bom vizinho. Não estamos mais em guerra, eu achei que era o momento ideal para nos aproximarmos, trocarmos idéias sobre os velhos tempos.

- Velhos tempos? Mas a última batalha aconteceu na semana passada...

- Eu não faço a menor idéia de quais são as atividades atuais do meu _honorável_ irmão, então não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Fez o movimento de quem ia embora, mas parou antes mesmo de dar um segundo passo. – Claro, a não ser que você tenha algo a esconder.

As luzes da quinta casa zodiacal piscaram rapidamente três vezes seguidas. Aioria observou, confuso, que Máscara da Morte continuava com a mão apoiada no interruptor.

- Eu não tenho nada a esconder. Do que diabos você está falando?

- Hm. Nada específico?

- Já disse que me livrei das cabeças, será possível? – As luzes voltaram a piscar. – E sequer reclamei enquanto elas eram levadas embora. Minhas preciosas cabeças – disse a última frase em voz baixa e voltou a acender e apagar as luzes, meia dúzia de vezes em sequência.

- Eu não disse nada sobre cabeças. – Aioria deu um passo para trás. – O que é que você está fazendo com esse interruptor? Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, não me diga que precisa acender e apagar as luzes cento e cinquenta vezes ou todos os Cavaleiros morrerão enquanto dormem?

- Você acha que eu me daria ao trabalho se fosse o caso?

- Isso é algo que o meu irmão definitivamente não vai gostar de saber.

Aioria já tinha desistido de arrancar alguma coisa de Máscara da Morte. O Cavaleiro de Câncer parecia absolutamente transtornado e o senso de auto-preservação que lhe restava dizia que não se mostrava a um psicopata evidências comprometedoras (ainda que não soubesse exatamente em que o implicavam) enquanto estavam sozinhos, à noite, em um lugar que costumava estar decorado com as cabeças de centenas de pessoas que foram mortas por motivos muito menos importantes.

Não que achasse que o outro tinha alguma chance de matá-lo, mas seria um inferno explicar ao Grande Mestre a razão dele ter tentado.

- Você vai contar isso para o seu irmão? – Câncer perguntou. As luzes acenderam-se e apagaram-se pelo menos dez vezes dessa vez. – Eu não quis dizer nada disso. Eu sou um homem mudado, completamente devotado à segurança de Athena e a todo o resto. Você sabe, aquela conversa de lealdade e companheirismo e...

- Mas que diabos, Máscara da Morte!

Os dois foram interrompidos pela voz furiosa de Saga.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, uma maldita rave? Ou desistiu de cortar cabeças e resolveu explodi-las? É melhor parar com a palhaçada das luzes ou eu...

Ok, um Máscara da Morte transtornado e um Saga mal humorado na mesma sala era sua deixa para uma retirada estratégica.

Aioria franziu o cenho, decepcionado que o Cavaleiro de Câncer estivesse tão obcecado com as cabeças perdidas que sequer imaginara que a sua súbita aparição podia ter a ver com as fotos. Afinal, era lógico que ele soubesse que elas tinham sido enterradas naquele mesmo dia, certo? Ou Afrodite tinha agido sozinho?

Mais um mistério a desvendar, e ele sabia exatamente onde começar a fazer perguntas.

_._

.&.&.&.

_._

- Eu sei que sou a pessoa em que você mais confia no mundo, irmãozinho, mas eu teria tido uma vida longa e satisfatória sem precisar ferir meus olhos com a visão de Afrodite dentro de um vestido. Ele pode ter o rosto de uma garota, mas está a anos-luz de ter curvas.

Aioria conteve o riso. Observou as sobrancelhas arqueadas do irmão, em dúvida se ele falava sério ou se no fundo também estava se divertindo. Esse era o problema com o senso de humor de Aioros: era difícil saber quando ele estava sendo sarcástico.

- Sinto muito?

- Onde você as pegou?

Dessa vez o tom acusatório não deixou nenhuma dúvida.

- Não peguei – Aioria se fez de ofendido. – Eu tropecei nelas quando voltava de um treino. Não tenho culpa se Afrodite e Máscara da Morte não sabem enterrar as coisas deles direito.

- Tropeçou, claro. – O Cavaleiro de Sagitário suspirou. – Você sabe o que tem que fazer com elas, não é?

- Cópias por segurança?

- Devolver para o Máscara da Morte. Ou Afrodite. Você deve saber melhor do que eu.

O Leão afundou na cadeira, nada feliz. A sala particular de Aioros tinha uma vista privilegiada das casas mais abaixo e ele encarou o teto de Câncer, imaginando se àquela altura Máscara da Morte tinha desistido do jogo de luzes ou estava resolvendo o problema com Saga no braço.

Os momentos de fúria de Saga costumavam ser raros e breves esses dias, então achava que não devia ter havido maiores problemas. Problema haveria para ele se tivesse que devolver as fotos sem descobrir onde, como e por que foram tiradas. Não seria capaz de mentir descaradamente para o irmão, mas aquilo lhe custaria longas noites de sono atormentando-se pela oportunidade perdida de obter alguma diversão à custa de Câncer e Peixes. Não que fizesse muita questão de estar por perto quando eles descobrissem.

- Há algo escrito atrás de uma das fotos – disse Aioros. Aproximou a fotografia do rosto e começou a ler com dificuldade. – Evil Party?

- Você acha que é uma dessas festas sadomasoquistas... – Aioria sufocou a animação com uma tosse ao ver o olhar chocado do irmão – que eu apenas ouvi serem mencionadas através de terceiros?

- Aioria!

- O quê? Eu já disse que só ouvi falar. Olhe novamente para a foto e diga se consegue me imaginar em um vestido de festa.

- Por Athena – Aioros levantou-se, pronto a encerrar aquela conversa. – Vá devolver as fotos ao Máscara da Morte antes que eu nunca mais consiga ter uma noite tranquila de sono.

O Leão deu um sorriso falsamente envergonhado. Pegou as fotos de volta, e já estava na saída quando ouviu a voz do irmão atrás de si.

- Eu quis dizer isso, Aioria. Se essa história não tiver sido resolvida até minha próxima visita à Casa de Câncer amanhã à noite, eu mesmo vou informar os donos das fotos por onde elas andam. Eu duvido que eles acreditem que você tropeçou nelas e resolveu mantê-las seguras por motivos nada menos que puros.

Raios. Tinha que tirar um tempo para introduzir Aioros à fina arte do contorno de regras. Permanecer morto por tanto tempo definitivamente o deixara enferrujado. Não que o irmão tivesse sido qualquer coisa menos que perfeito antes disso.

Pelo menos teria até a noite do dia seguinte até o prazo expirar. Alguma pressão não era nada com que o _detetive_ Aioria não pudesse lidar.

_._

.&.&.&.

_._

**Continua**


	2. Parte 2

**Evil Party**

_Madam Spooky_

(Parte 2/2)

.

.&.&.&.

.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Isso é apenas um empréstimo.

**Nota:** E aqui está o final. Já era tempo de aderir ao "escreva tudo antes de começar a postar". Tenho que agradecer o Coculto por isso, hehe. Eu gostaria de ter postado isso ontem, mas acabei me distraindo e tinha alguns problemas de formatação para resolver.

Muitíssimo obrigada, **dd** e **Aninhaloka** pelos comentários! :D

.

.&.&.&.

.

Decidir investigar uma coisa é mais fácil do que descobrir como fazê-lo. Aioria era um Cavaleiro de Athena, treinado para a batalha, dono de um poder considerável e sortudo ganhador de uma segunda chance nessa vida. Nada disso, porém, fazia dele um Sherlock Holmes.

Gastou boa parte da noite tentando descobrir qualquer coisa nas fotografias que lhe desse uma pista do que se tratava, mas a única conclusão a que chegara foi que Aioros tinha razão: Afrodite ficava parecendo um figurante da Gaiola das Loucas em um vestido; pelo menos nas fotos que focalizavam mais do que seu rosto.

_Ele não parece muito feliz em estar na tal festa. Máscara da Morte, por outro lado, parece estar vivendo o melhor dia de sua vida. _Era possível que o Cavaleiro de Câncer discordasse da parte sobre Afrodite e vestidos? E se acabasse descobrindo que eles estavam mesmo tendo um caso tórrido e frequentavam festas... estranhas... fora do Santuário, às escondidas? Talvez Marin e Aioros tivessem razão sobre aquilo não ser da sua conta... Mas ele era um Cavaleiro. Sua vida girava em torno das divindades do Olimpo, cujas crenças abraçavam a ideia de destino.

Tinha sido seu destino encontrar aquelas fotos. Ótimo, assunto resolvido.

Foi com ânimo renovado que apareceu cedo naquele dia na Casa de Peixes. Esperava engajar-se em uma conversa com Afrodite e casualmente mencionar a Evil Party como se fosse algo que tivesse ouvido pelo Santuário. Para sua decepção, o Cavaleiro não estava lá.

Estranho. Sempre se podia contar com a presença de Peixes em seu jardim de rosas mortais durante as manhãs. Aioria, porém, não se deu por vencido. Resolveu fazer o percurso até as arenas de treinamento na tentativa de encontrá-lo. Para o seu imenso prazer, avistou-o exatamente no mesmo trecho do caminho onde o vira enterrar o pacote misterioso um dia antes. Parecia estar procurando por alguma coisa.

- Afrodite, que coincidência agradável!

A frase melosa somada ao sorriso cara-de-pau ganhou a atenção imediata do outro cavaleiro. Peixes praticamente correu até ele, parando a menos de um metro de distância com uma expressão hesitante. Parecia estar em dúvida se o sacudia ou perguntava com educação. Por fim, cruzou os braços e suspirou.

- Eu perdi uma coisa e seu sorriso idiota está me dizendo que você sabe onde está.

- Você perdeu uma coisa...

- Sem gracinhas, Leão, você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando – disse Afrodite. – Meus... pertences estavam aqui e agora não estão mais.

- Espere um minuto – Aioria fingiu confusão. – Seus _pertences_ estavam aqui. Quer dizer que você os _deixou_ por aqui em algum lugar? – Olhou em volta dramaticamente. – Não há construções nessa área, não vejo seu nome em nenhuma rocha. Se você jogou alguma coisa fora e outra pessoa pegou, não houve apropriação ilícita. Não que essa pessoa tenha sido eu.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes se aproximou ainda mais. Uma rosa vermelha apareceu entre seus dedos e ele a encostou no rosto do Leão.

- Então vai ser do jeito difícil?

Uma rosa não era exatamente algo a se temer à primeira vista, mas Aioria não era estúpido de desafiar as habilidades de Afrodite. Respirou fundo e relaxou os ombros, girando os olhos no processo.

- Não vai haver batalha de mil dias por causa de umas fotos idiotas em uma festa sadomasoquista.

Mesmo que o Máscara da Morte estivesse rindo nelas e o Afrodite... Bom, ele não ia mencionar o vestido enquanto aquela rosa estivesse encostada em seu rosto.

- Festa sad... Mas do que é que você está falando?

A confusão de Peixes não intimidou Aioria.

- Evil Party? Aqueles trajes? E Máscara da Morte estava feliz demais para não ser algo relacionado a sangue, morte, violência... Bom, vamos deixar morte fora disso. Aparentemente o simples pensamento faz o pobre diabo passar a noite brincando com as luzes da casa de Câncer.

- Sim, sim, o maldito tique. Não aconteceria se vocês o tivessem deixado ficar com as cabeças. Não me olhe assim. Elas não eram restauráveis, só estou sendo prático aqui.

Afrodite desfez a posição de ameaça e os dois caíram em um silêncio desconfortável. Peixes não estava feliz, mas tinha aparentemente percebido que a conversa era o meio mais rápido – sem mencionar indolor – de resolver o problema.

- Vai explicar as fotos? – Aioria foi o primeiro a falar.

- Você nem devia ter visto aquilo, maldito Leão curioso. Se eu as estava enterrando, era por um bom motivo.

- Curiosidade é um mal dos felinos. Além disso, quem diabos enterraria fotos comprometedoras em uma área habitada por Cavaleiros de Athena? Qualquer um que resolvesse pisar mais forte naquele terreno teria feito as fotos voarem de dentro do buraco! Se queria se ver livre delas, por que não as queimou?

- Eu escolhi uma área desabitada, que tampouco é utilizada para treinos – Afrodite protestou. – E como é muito improvável que outro deus tente destruir o mundo pelos próximos cem anos, não haveria nenhuma luta nas redondezas. Quem seria o único suficientemente idiota para desenterrar as fotos? Deixe-me ver... Você!

- Ei! – O Leão cruzou os braços. – Se você me visse me esgueirando pelos campos com um embrulho misterioso também não iria desenterrar? Além disso, meu irmão é responsável por ajudar seu companheiro de farra a controlar seu vício por cabeças. Como eu ia saber que você não estava se livrando da prova de um crime?

- Você ainda não sabia da _farra_. E vamos dizer que eu aceitasse essa explicação. Qual seria a desculpa para não ter enterrado tudo de volta ao ver que não se tratava de nenhuma cabeça?

- Eu... – Aioria não tinha uma boa resposta. Queria uma lembrança dos companheiros de luta? Achara o vestido de Afrodite _fabuloso_ demais para resistir a copiá-lo? Achou que encontraria uma pista do local onde eram realizadas as festas? – Inferno, eu estava entediado, ok? Afinal, como foi que você descobriu que o pacote não estava mais aqui?

- Conheço um solo revirado quando vejo um.

Novamente silêncio.

- Mostrou as fotos a alguém? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Claro que não – mentiu Aioria.

- Devolva-me.

- Vai me dizer o que significam?

- Não.

- Mas...

- Batalha de mil dias ainda é uma opção.

- Droga.

Aioria abaixou a guarda, resignado. Pelo menos sabia o suficiente para continuar bisbilhotando. Acabaria encontrando aquela Evil Party, fosse o que fosse, e descobrindo todos os detalhes sórdidos por trás daqueles retratos. Era uma questão de tempo.

Colocou a mão dentro da camiseta larga que usava e tateou à procura do bolso secreto em que carregava as fotos. Seus dedos, porém, não encontraram nada além de tecido.

- Acho que tenho más notícias.

- As fotos...?

- Desapareceram.

.

.&.&.&.

.

Já disse um sábio que dormir é para os fracos. A única explicação para o desaparecimento das fotografias era alguém ter vasculhado seus bolsos na noite anterior, enquanto ele jazia nos braços de Morfeu.

O único porém era ele ser um cavaleiro de ouro. Não era tão fácil assim esgueirar-se para dentro de seu quarto durante a noite e roubar o que quer que fosse. Cavaleiros eram treinados para antecipar situações como essa ou pelo menos despertarem a tempo de impedi-las.

_Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, acho que Marin estava certa sobre alguns dos meus parafusos terem sido esquecidos no Hades._

- Você perdeu as fotos – disse Afrodite, correndo a seu lado na direção das Doze Casas. – Sabe o que vai acontecer se alguém encontrar aquilo?

- Todo mundo vai saber que o Cavaleiro de Peixes tem um péssimo senso de moda?

- Meu senso de moda é perfeitamente correto. Mau gosto é para gente rude e feia como você.

- Desculpe se andei evitando o salão nos últimos anos – Aioria resmungou sarcasticamente. – Você devia estar agradecido por eu estar dispondo de um pouco do meu precioso tempo para ajudá-lo com essas fotos que mais de duas pessoas, entre elas você mesmo, disseram não ser da minha conta.

- Agora elas não são da sua conta? Você mentiu para mim! – Peixes estava se controlando admiravelmente bem para quem aparecia usando um vestido em meia dúzia de fotos que agora estavam espalhadas pelo Santuário. Apesar disso, se o Cavaleiro de Leão o conhecesse bem, ou as fotos apareciam nos próximos minutos ou aquele autocontrole seria substituído por algo mais nos moldes de fúria assassina. – Você mostrou as fotos a alguém. Outro cavaleiro de ouro provavelmente. Deixe-me pensar... Seu irmão?

Pelo menos ele não tinha descoberto sobre Marin. Não que ele achasse que ela conseguiria enganá-lo daquela maneira ou, menos ainda, que tivesse o mínimo interesse em tentar.

- Aioros me aconselhou a devolver as fotos – respondeu incerto. Tinha que admitir que das duas pessoas com conhecimento dos fatos, ele era a opção mais provável.

- Você mostrou as fotos para ele! – Afrodite quase gritou. – Ficou completamente maluco? A essa hora todo o Santuário já deve ter visto. Máscara da Morte vai arrancar minha pele com os espinhos das minhas próprias rosas.

_E por falar em autocontrole._

- Está insinuando que o meu irmão faria uma exibição das fotos para todos os Cavaleiros?

- Não foi o que eu disse.

Até mesmo Afrodite tinha que admitir que Aioros era correto demais para armar tal esquema. Roubar as fotos e devolvê-las? Improvável, mas possível. Exibi-las para todo o Santuário? Difícil de acreditar.

- Aioros nunca faria isso. – Aioria retrucou indignado. – Quanto a mim, não esteja tão certo. Melhor parar de fazer insinuações sobre o meu irmão ,ou quando essas fotos aparecerem, vou entregá-las direto nas mãos do Máscara da Morte. Com direito a um relato detalhado de como foram encontradas.

Nesse momento chegaram à primeira das Doze Casas. Mu não estava no Santuário, mas um Aldebaran parecendo infeliz andava de um lado para o outro na frente da Casa de Áries.

- Eu não consegui dormir o dia inteiro – ele disse antes que os dos dois pudessem seguir adiante. – Máscara da Morte está piorando. Antes eram apenas as luzes piscando. Agora ele tem que ligar a televisão no volume máximo a cada dez minutos, ou os espectros romperão a barreira do mundo dos mortos e caminharão sobre a terra puxando os pés dos Cavaleiros adormecidos.

- Ele disse isso? – perguntou Afrodite, espantado.

- Não, mas que outra razão ele poderia ter?

Aldebaran sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escadaria e suspirou.

- Se soubesse que isso ia acontecer, não teria ido ao vilarejo ontem à noite – lamentou. – E Shura estava lá. Aquele espanhol não ficaria bêbado nem que o submergissem em um barril de cachaça.

- Vilarejo?

- Houve um festival ontem à noite – explicou o Cavaleiro de Touro. – A propósito, o que você estava pensando para usar aquele vestido? – sorriu para Afrodite. – E você guardando fotos em um local secreto junto ao coração... Aioria, eu sei que Afrodite parece uma garota, mas por Athena, dê uma boa olhada nele.

Ambos os Cavaleiros de Peixes e Leão empalideceram. Os medos de Afrodite tinham se concretizado. Até mesmo Aldebaran ficara sabendo das fotos.

- Foi Aioros, não é? – Peixes perguntou, furioso. – Ele era o único que sabia das fotografias. Aposto que saiu para beber com aquele maníaco do Shura e os dois tiveram um dia no parque mostrando as fotos para todo mundo.

- Meu irmão...

Aioria começou, mas foi interrompido pelo Cavaleiro de Touro:

- Aioros não teve culpa! Vocês sabem que ele tem bom coração. O problema é que ele é ingênuo o bastante para confiar em Shura. Quero dizer... – Abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. – Shura é perfeitamente confiável para coisas importantes, mas em se tratando de dois companheiros de batalha flagrados em uma festa, um deles usando um vestido... Ele simplesmente _tinha_ que ver aquilo.

- Então entrou no meu quarto à noite e surrupiou as fotos – concluiu Aioria, abatido. Conhecia Shura o suficiente para imaginar o tamanho da gozação. Quase sentia pena de Afrodite. Sentiria se não estivesse ocupado sentindo pena de si mesmo.

Pelo menos ele duvidava que todos os oitenta e oito cavaleiros estivessem presentes na festa. Com sorte, a novidade ainda não teria chegado aos Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan.

- Só por curiosidade – Afrodite falou. Ainda parecia um pouco pálido, mas já recuperara a maior parte da compostura. – Qual é exatamente a teoria espalhada por Shura?

Aldebaran sorriu.

- Nada demais, não se preocupe. Algo sobre uma festa sadomasoquista.

Afrodite pareceu a ponto de desmaiar.

.

.&.&.&.

.

- Eu realmente sinto muito – disse Aioros pela terceira vez seguida, desde que se vira reunido com Aioria, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite na Casa de Câncer. – Servirá de alguma coisa se eu prometer nunca mais beber um gole sequer de vinho na companhia de Shura?

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário ouviu os suspiros e esperou que fosse um sinal afirmativo. Não conseguia vê-los. As luzes da sala tinham queimado alguns minutos antes, depois de Máscara da Morte acendê-las e apagá-las repetidamente por meia hora seguida.

- No final de tudo, a culpa é toda do Aioria – disse Afrodite de algum lugar à esquerda. – Nada disso teria acontecido se ele não tivesse desenterrado aquelas fotografias.

- E nada disso teria acontecido se você não as tivesse enterrado em primeiro lugar – resmungou Máscara da Morte mais à frente. Os outros cavaleiros ainda podiam ouvir o som do estalo do interruptor sendo movido para cima e para baixo, apesar de não estar funcionando. O impulso de matar alguém devia estar se manifestando com força total.

- Eu tinha que me livrar delas. Você disse que as espalharia pelo Santuário se eu não o acompanhasse à próxima convenção!

- É esperado que eu leve companhia – respondeu um Máscara da Morte na defensiva. – E quem diabos enterra fotos ao invés de queimá-las?

- Eu nunca poderia queimar uma foto na qual minha beleza tivesse sido imortalizada – explicou Afrodite como se fosse algo óbvio. – Como eu ia saber que o idiota do Leão estava me vigiando?

- Eu não sei, pelo cosmo dele? Esse é o tipo de coisa que um cavaleiro de ouro deveria ser capaz de fazer.

- Eu não estava vigiando ninguém, foi pura coincidência – foi a vez de Aioria resmungar. – Não sei por que estão fazendo tanto escândalo. Aioros já prometeu recuperar as fotos com Shura. E não foram vocês que foram mencionados como perseguidor apaixonado do Afrodite.

- De qualquer maneira – disse o Cavaleiro de Peixes – eu não voltarei a uma _dessas Evil Parties_ por nada nesse mundo. Podem espalhar as fotos se quiserem. Uma coisa é acompanhar Máscara da Morte à terapia, o que eu já não me ofereceria para fazer caso ela existisse, outra muito diferente é sair de casa travestido para tirar fotos no meio daquele bando de malucos adoradores de filmes de horror.

- Filmes de horror? – perguntou o Leão. – Alguém vai me explicar do que tudo isso se trata?

- Faz parte da recuperação – disse Aioros, que observara a discussão em silêncio. – Athena trouxe de volta à vida todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, até mesmo aqueles que tinham... problemas. A deusa e o Grande Mestre estavam de acordo em que algo deveria ser feito para ajudar Máscara da Morte a controlar sua urgência por... bem...

- Matar aldeões e decepar suas cabeças – disse Afrodite tranquilamente.

- Bom, sim. Não existe terapia convencional para esse tipo de problema.

- Desejo incontrolável de colecionar cabeças – o Cavaleiro de Peixes parecia feliz em colocar o _problema_ em perspectiva.

- Obrigado, Afrodite, nós todos já entendemos a ideia – respondeu Aioros secamente. - Então foi decidido que Máscara da Morte deveria se concentrar em seus outros interesses.

- Que se resumem, basicamente, a assistir filmes de terror e atender convenções cheias de groupies de assassinos seriais, reais ou não – explicou Afrodite. – Evil Party é o nome idiota de uma dessas convenções. Máscara da Morte faz muita questão de ir fantasiado e o Grande Mestre perdoaria um ou dois acidentezinhos que causei com as minhas preciosas rosas no passado se eu topasse acompanhá-lo daquela vez. Acho que temia que o nosso companheiro de câncer encarnasse o personagem tão bem que acabasse voltando do evento com um ou dois sacos cheios de... bom... cabeças? Se ele saísse da linha teriam que mandá-lo de volta ao Hades. O próprio não gosta da idéia ou não estaria acatando as ordens tão pacificamente. E quem poderia culpá-lo? Não é como se ele tivesse uma casa de campo nos Campos Elíseos.

- E do que raios o Máscara da Morte estava fantasiado? – perguntou Aioria.

- Dexter? De quem mais ele estaria fantasiado com aquele colante? Você é um detetive muito ruim, sem mencionar um completo ignorante quando o assunto é ficção em geral – Peixes balançou a cabeça em reprovação. – A preocupação do Grande Mestre era compreensível. O personagem podia inspirar a ideia de colecionar outras partes do corpo além das cabeças.

- Claro... E quanto ao vestido?

- Eu estava fantasiado de Norman Bates. Um clássico parecia mais digno da minha pessoa, embora eu tenha encarnado uma versão muito mais bela e refinada do personagem, indiscutivelmente. Não repetiria a experiência, mas todos aqui têm que admitir que eu fique espetacular em qualquer figurino; mesmo em se tratando de um maluco que sai por ai com as roupas da mãe para cometer assassinato. Agora se me dão licença, minhas rosas foram negligenciadas durante todo o dia e...

- Espere um instante – interrompeu Aioros. – Onde está o Máscara da Morte?

- Estão ouvindo o barulho?

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Aioria e o irmão perceberam um baque abafado vindo de dentro da casa, provavelmente da cozinha.

- Parece que ele lembrou que há luz na geladeira – disse Aioros.

Afrodite suspirou.

- Ele só vai abrir e fechar cento e cinquenta vezes até seus desejos assassinos enfraquecerem. Vocês têm certeza de que devolver as cabeças está fora de quest...? Tudo bem, nada de cabeças.

Afrodite saiu da casa de Câncer apressadamente, antes que Aioros pudesse incluí-lo na lista de Cavaleiros carentes de supervisão.

- Vocês ainda estão por ai? – o Cavaleiro de Câncer gritou do outro cômodo. – Porque eu tenho uma convenção na semana que vem. Há uma festa a fantasia. Eu já decidi que vou de Jack, o Estripador, mas preciso de uma Elizabeth Bathory para me acompanhar.

A única resposta que obteve foi o som abafado da porta da geladeira que continuava a abrir e fechar.

.

.&.&.&.

.

- Alguém já disse que você fica adorável de vestido longo, Aioria? Bem melhor que o Afrodite. O espartilho que você usou fez maravilhas pela sua silhueta.

O Leão arrancou a foto da mão de Marin e resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível antes de amassá-la e enfiá-la no bolso. As fotos de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte tinham gerado uma confusão dos diabos, e ninguém menos do que ele levara a culpa por como as coisas se desenrolaram.

Esqueçam Afrodite e seu narcisismo, Shura e sua tolerância ao álcool, Aioros e sua boca grande. A culpa é sempre do felino indefeso.

Como castigo, fora obrigado a bancar a dama de companhia de Máscara da Morte na festa bizarra que ele chamava de confraternização entre amigos.

Ordens de Athena, muitíssimo obrigado. Os outros Cavaleiros ficariam eternamente gratos por um dia inteiro sem o show pirotécnico habitual vindo da Casa de Câncer. Não que ele tivesse muita escolha.

Correu tudo bem no evento. A conversa sobre os melhores métodos de desmembramento nem teria sido tão insuportável se não fosse pela maldita fantasia. Quem diria que se vestir como uma condessa vampira do século XV fosse tão complicado?

- E a peruca. – continuou Marin. – Deuses, eu nem sei o que dizer da peruca.

- Muito engraçadinha. – Disse o Leão com um meio sorriso. – Aproveite enquanto pode, porque meus dias de condessa vampira acabaram definitivamente. Pouco me importa se Máscara da Morte terá que mandar o Santuário para uma de suas dimensões infernais cento e cinquenta vezes para manter sua sede de sangue aplacada. Aioria não usará outra anágua. Não nessa vida.

Marin deu risada e o encarou.

- Isso quer dizer que os seus dias de tédio acabaram? Porque, se me lembro bem, foi por essa razão que tudo começou.

Os dias de tédio tinham acabado? Absolutamente. Por enquanto.

- Você precisa de um hobbie. Sabe o que dizem por aí: mente ociosa, moradia do diabo.

Aioria sabia. Esperava não ter que providenciar aquela placa em um futuro próximo.

.

.&.&.&.

.

**FIM**

.

**Para o caso de alguém não os conhecer:**

**Dexter:** pt. wikipedia .org/wiki/Dexter_(s%C3%A9rie_de_televis%C3%A3o)

**Norman Bates:** pt. wikipedia .org/wiki/Psycho

**Elizabeth Bathory:** pt. wikipedia .org/wiki/Erzs%C3%A9bet_B%C3%A1thory

.

Se você chegou até aqui, muito obrigada por ler! O desfecho ficou bem mais corrido do que eu gostaria, mas achei preferível não transformar esse fanfic em um monstro de várias partes (eles tendem a criar tentáculos e usá-los para me engolir e nunca serem finalizados).

Até uma próxima vez. :)


End file.
